The present invention relates to items of furniture such as drawers.
Hitherto, in the construction of items of furniture such as drawers adjacent walls or members were either joined together using joints such as dovetail joints, these joints being glued or pinned or both, or using brackets which were screwed or bolted to the walls or members and sometimes additionally glued.
Such construction techniques are disadvantageous in that the jointing of two walls or members e.g. of a drawer requires a considerable number of operations e.g. in cutting dovetail joints or drilling holes for the screws or bolts for a bracket. In addition, unless glued, such joints tend to work loose in time and as will be appreciated gluing the joints generally requires that the walls or members be clamped together until the glue has set, thus considerably increasing the assembly time.
Furthermore, such jointing techniques are generally applicable to jointing assembled furniture and are not suitable for kits intended to be assembled by the purchaser.